ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Road to Redemption (2012)
Card Extreme Chamber Match for the EAW Answers World Championship Colin Kaline © vs. Prince of Phenomenal vs. Heart Break Boy vs. Hurricane Hawk vs. Ashten Cross vs. Y2Impact Extreme Chamber Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Dark Demon © vs. Jaywalker vs. Scott Diamond vs. Super Quality 85 vs. Rami vs. Zack Crash 15 Minute Hardcore Ironman Match Robbie V vs. Diamond Cage EAW National Extreme Championship Troy Conway © vs. Moses X EAW InterWire Championship Hades the Hellraiser © vs. Johnny Ventura Christy Cruise vs. Sasha Fierce EAW New Breed Championship Liam Catterson vs. Dorin Results *3. As Hades was celebrated of his win, Rami uses a steel chair into the skull of Hades. Rami then continue to smash the chair onto Hades' head over and over. Hades look like he was knocked out completely via the multiple chair shots as Ventura gets to his feet. Ventura put his arm on Rami's shoulder, thanking him AND RAMI TURNS AROUND AND SMASHES THE STEEL CHAIR INTO VENTURA'S FACE!!! Rami smash the chair onto Ventura over and over until Rami was done with his assault. *6. Both men brawled onto each other at ringside before the match even started for them. Throughout the match, both men use multiple weapons to score points for the match. At the end of the match, Cage nail a steel chair shot to the gut of Robbie V as Robbie drops to his knees in pain as Cage pulled that chair from under the ring just in time! Robbie seems to have lost his sanity as he eggs Cage on to finish him. Cage was to swing the chair until the timer buzzes throughout the entire arena. After the match, Cage looks stunned as he still holding the chair up until Robbie got up to his feet and connects with the Delete (Van Daminator) into the chair and the face of Cage out of nowhere!!! Cage drops down to the mat in a huge amount of pain as Robbie V looks to be in no better shape at all, but he's still the victor of this contest after a brutal, devastating, and hellacious contest between two men that laid it all on the line at Road To Redemption. *7. During the match, Cross prevents the referee to open Cross' pod and Cross yells at the referee "IF YOU OPEN MY POD, I’LL FIRE YOU ON THE SPOT!!" Heart Break Boy came to Cross and shatters the pod's glass via a barbed wire baseball bat as the glass shards piercing Cross' body as HBB pulls him out of the pod by the back of Cross' head. *8. The match was made by Cross cashing his Answers World Championship opportunity shot due to Cross being irritated of not winning the title in the Extreme Elimination Chamber Match. After the match, Impact was seen walking to the back with the Answers World Championship hanging from his shoulder as the camera fades to black Eliminations Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2013